


Middles

by nix_xon



Category: Corner Gas
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_xon/pseuds/nix_xon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis moves in with Hank. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> As always, un-beta'd.

Davis smiled happily as the last trinket was put in it's place. "What do you think?" He asked, turning to face Hank.

Hank assessed the small inukshuk statue now on his mantel. "It looks great. You're a lot better at this stuff then me. But did you really have to take down my Power Rangers poster? I've had it since I was 12."

Davis put his hands on Hank's shoulders. "Yes. It was ruining the chi."

"Feng shui is hard." Complained Hank, his shoulders drooping.

"Well, that's last last thing from the last box. We officially live together now!"

Hank smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Hey, that's true! What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Oh," said Davis, a sly grin on his face. "I can think of a few things..."

"I think we're on the same page." Said Hank with a matching expression.

"Wanna go shoot at crows?" Asked Davis.

"Naw, I was thinking about building legos."

"Oh, okay!"


End file.
